


Nightmares

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes to him when she needs someone the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonsense_Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsense_Shit/gifts).



It was night when she had come to his bedroom, her face drenched with tears and her body trembling vigorously. He should’ve told her off right then and there - but he didn’t and allowed his feelings to get in his way, which Ayato found utterly pathetic. If it weren’t how she was looking at him - with hopeless eyes and a broken resolve - Ayato would’ve kicked her out.

“Come here, Hina.” Ayato murmured, and almost immediately, she tutted towards his bed and flopped on top of it.

They stared at each other, and as each minute passed, Ayato could pinpoint the moment her heart would break. He didn’t know what to tell her.

"Come here." Ayato repeated again, this time holding his hands out and allowing her to sprawl herself on top, as tears came flooding down. 

She didn't speak at first, just simply began sobbing into his shirt and hugging tighter as the minutes flew by. Ayato was starting to think he should've kicked her out, but decided to leave that for next time that happened.

"Onii-Chan...Onii-Chan's alive!" Hinami cried into his chest, burying herself as deep as possible into his warmth. "He's alive but..."

The crack in her voice made her grimace and he still didn't say anything, except for rubbing the back of her hair and murmuring small words of hope.

"It's okay, Hina, it's okay."

“My Onii-Chan...he doesn’t remember me.”

He usually never sugarcoated things, especially when it came to Hinami - she was older and should understand the fucked-up world they were living in by now. This was something that was bound to happen, and that was something she should’ve been prepared for.

Right now though, instead of pushing her away like how Ayato would usually do - he doesn’t. He was holding her closer, and hugging her tighter, and letting her soak his shirt with her bitter tears. And a small part of him felt bad for her, but he immediately disposed of feeling afterward - when Ayato remembered he didn’t even feel that way when he was beating his sister up.

For right now, he’ll let Hinami come to him. She was close to his aneki anyways and not only that, cared for his aneki when she needed it the most, along with the rest of Anteiku. And she - she was important to him at some point - even though it had only been a year.

“I’m sorry.” Ayato whispered it like a prayer, against her ear. 

Her hand around him gripped harder, desperately clinging onto him.

“I’m really sorry.” Ayato whispered again.

And he paused, wondering what he should tell her next. He was trying to find words to tell her, but sadly, Ayato wasn’t as educated as he secretly wished he could be.

So he left it that way, and simply held onto her till and listened to her sob, till she couldn’t anymore. It was useless, really, but that was all Ayato could do at that time. And sometimes, the quietness was better during times like these.

And it might’ve taken a while for her to calm, but it's not like it bothered him. He enjoyed her company - even though he would never act like it or say it. And right now was a perfect time to show her that he wasn't that big of a bastard as Ayato seemed to be.

Or maybe Ayato was, but just not to Hinami.

His fingers run through her brown soothingly, and he felt her rub her face against the fabric of shirt. It certainly wasn't unwelcomed - it felt...good.

"You okay, cry baby?" Ayato inquired after a moment of silence.

She nodded against and slowly looked up to see him, shiny brown eyes covered by her bangs. "Thanks, Ayato..."

"For what?" Ayato raised an eyebrow. "For letting you cry on top of me and getting my shirt wet?"

"For being there for me since I came to Aogiri." she corrected, and flashed him a grateful smile, that almost left him dumbfounded at how beautiful she looked.

Even in tears and puffy red eyes, the stupid brat still looked charming.

Ayato nudged her forehead with his own, and then murmured, “If I don’t, then who will?”

Her smile grew at his words, and to his surprise, she snuggled back into his chest and rubbed against it again - like a kitten....his kitten. His hands landed back to her hair, and once again, began massaging it thoroughly.

"Can I sleep here today, Ayato?" 

"If you shut up, then maybe."

.

.

.

She doesn't have nightmares this time.


End file.
